Session 27 Coven +2
(4017) Sarah: brb, sorry. (4014) Cyra: Sarah? (4014) Cyra: Oops, wrong character. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Who's Sarah? (4020) Kel (enter): 21:09 (4008) Lian: New person (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Again?! (4021) Ilushia (enter): 21:10 (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, we have TWO new people what the hell is this. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: When did this happen. (4020) Ceylin: Just a forewarning, I'm sick-sick, so I may briefly disappear without warning or pass out in about three hours. (4008) Lian: It happened in the last week, but its ok because Shadell is dying of the Great Contagion (4008) Lian: and Kel too apparently (4008) Lian: and if I disappear completely from online its because either my cable or power went out because of the snowpocalypse (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh god. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: What is this I don't even. (4015) Shadell: Nah, my temperature's finally down. ** (4011) Danizelle watches lightning explode ** (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: EXPLAIN WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE (4020) Ceylin: ttp://i.imgur.com/ivqe9.jpg (4020) Ceylin: Tell me what is wrong with this picture. (4015) Niet: ... (4015) Niet: Oh dear god. (4008) Lian: ...is that a snow kanji? (4015) Niet: Please let that be a photoshop. (4015) Niet: No. (4015) Niet: Snow kanji has a backward e thing at teh bottom and rain on top. (4015) Niet: Looks nothing like that. (4015) Niet: That does seem to be pedobear though. (4020) Ceylin: It apparently was in some highly-respected Polish newspaper. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ... (4008) Lian: I demand context (4011) Danizelle: pedobear? (4015) Niet: 4-chan (4021) Ilushia: Pedobear is omnisocietal, clearly. (4015) Niet: ttp://encyclopediadramatica.com/Pedobear (4028) Kel (enter): 21:18 (4028) Kel: Booting '(4020) Kel' from room... (4020) Kel (exit): 21:18 (4017) Silver: Heya. (4017) Silver: Back. (4008) Lian: new people feel free to introduce yourselves.. (4017) Silver: Hi. I'm Talhe. My character is a Malefactor named Silver-Tongued Destruction. (4030) Kel (enter): 21:21 (4030) Kel: Booting '(4028) Kel' from room... (4028) Kel (exit): 21:21 (4030) Ceylin: And now it looks like my signal is down to Roaming, which means that I'm about the nineteenth priority for bandwidth. (4021) Ilushia: I'm Ilushia, playing Brilliant Ember a Slayer-caste smith. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Okay. (4011) Danizelle: Cool. more useful catspaw... ummm, welcome. Perhaps if you're worthy the coven may find some small use for you... (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is going to bitch you out, don't take offense. (4011) Danizelle: isn't that because lightning's... well, a bitch? (4011) Danizelle: actually i think that word could apply to everyone in the coven differently (4015) Niet: Well that and the Ceylin paralells. (4030) Ceylin: Ceylin would just make sure she can out arm-wrestle her. Which it looks like she can. PROBLEM SOLVED. (4015) Niet: I assume. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin can out arm-wrestle UCS. (4015) Niet: Niet would be fine with having to make less 'trvial things' (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: What is this shit. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: We have a male character. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: UNACCEPTABLE (4015) Niet: Niet can fix that. (4015) Niet: Dani could too. (4021) Ilushia: Quick! Someone design a manse with a gender-change stone! (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: And he has a bunch of Adorjan charms. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is going to HATE him. (4030) Ceylin: Given that the transformation:session ratio is about 2:1 right now, that can't last long. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: And not in the good way she hates Ceylin. (4030) Ceylin: Haha. (4017) Silver: o.o (4015) Niet: It's fine, Lightning's really just a giant tsundere. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: She hates Ceylin in the way that ends up in nail marks and hickeys. (4030) Ceylin: She's more like the downsides to a yandere and a tsundere combined. (4030) Ceylin: Can we call her a yantsun? (4008) Lian: No, Niet has seen her be nice (4011) Danizelle: BWAHAHAHAHA (4011) Danizelle: Danzi thinks this coven's suffering severely from lack of testosterone (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: She's been nice to Niet? (4017) Silver: Hmmm. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Was this when we were in Malfeas and they went off together? (4030) Ceylin: We were on our way to the monkeyman baby-eating capital of the universe, right? (4015) Niet: All I know is there was a session with a title implying such. (4011) Danizelle: Are the babies delicious? (4015) Niet: Yep, off to go convert like Jehovah's Witness... infernals. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh yeah, this one. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ttp://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Session_7.1_Lightning_IS_tsundere (4008) Lian: the new people should probably enter your city then you can decide crazy monkey Lolis (4017) Silver: City? (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Denandsor. (4011) Danizelle: Once again, wearing the face that outsiders see. (4017) Silver: Ah. Where's denadsor? (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ...somewhere. (4030) Ceylin: Denandsor is in the Scavenger Lands. (4015) Niet: East of Thorns, South of Nexus. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: It's a First Age city full of awesome. (4015) Niet: Well a bit southeast of Nexus. There's a map on the game page. (4017) Silver: Cool. (4021) Ilushia: Middle of nowhere. Filled with crazy robots and terror fields. (4008) Lian: just crazy robots and people that they forced to adopt indoor plumbing under penalty of death (4015) Niet: Niet's working on the crazy robots. (4015) Niet: They'll all be crazy pink robots soon enough. (4008) Lian: that won't make them less crazy (4015) Niet: It'll make them better~! (4021) Ilushia: Sanity is a weakness, don't you know? (4008) Lian: ttp://communities.canada.com/theprovince/print.aspx?postid=557949 also there's the answer to Pedobear at the olympics (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: You people go present yourselves at the gate. ** (4011) Danizelle iss conducting hideous experiments on people ** (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is walking around the city bitching out random people. (4015) Niet: Niet is checking up to make sure the schedule to paint all factory cathedrals pink is on deadline, and that Ceylin has yet to find out about it. (4030) Ceylin: Ceylin's probably trying to train a new mortal military unit that won't, you know. All die this time. (4011) Danizelle: Danzi would offer to tailor Ceylin's new toys... err, troops to specifications (4017) Silver: (Can we get a description of the city?) (4015) Niet: Niet might also be getting Geresvin set-up right. (4011) Danizelle: ((Hey how long do we have before we go to speriminn? Danzi's looking to make a skin mount or two)) (4008) Lian: its an increadibly large city being a first age metropolis and all, there is a wide varieity of it grown over and partially abandoned though waht can be see seems particularly well constructed, there's mortals at the gates and if someone essence sights there's a whole bunch of demons around dematted (4011) Danizelle: ((anyone object to me taking a week or two to build dshit?) ** (4017) Silver walks through the city gates, whistling a odd, almost unarranged tune. Swiping back his silver bangs, he adjusts the large, rectangular wrapped object on his back before heading into the city proper. Wearing a dull silver-colored set of armor, he walks with a practiced grace, his dancers build barely visible beneath it. (App 5) ** (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Buildin' shit is cool.)) (4008) Lian: (Remember the longer you take the more likely to get "I am sorry the Princess is in another castle")) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Suddenly there's a four-armed, three-eyed, stubbly-scalped angry woman in front of Silver. "HEY. Who the fuck are you?!" (4017) Silver: "Someone who goes where he feels like." With a swift, almost invisible motion, he dashes backwards 30 feet, a hand going to his short sword on his belt. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: With absolutely no noise, four acid-dripping daiklaves appear in the woman's hands. "This is our city, and you go where we fucking say you can, pretty-boy. Come with me to the boss-lady or you'll be saying goodbye to that fucking face." (4021) Ilushia: Ember slowly approaches the gates, smoke trailing from the straight brass pipe held in her lips as she glances at the mortals only briefly, stepping across the barrier into the city without paying any of them any mind. (4011) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) I buildz shit! (4011) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (3) I buildz shit! (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((CAN WE FIX IT YES WE CAN)) (4011) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,2,2,2,1 = (5) I buildz shit! (4017) Silver: "Pretty? Why thank you for the compliment," he said, giving her a courteous bow. "But I dislike the harsh language." (4015) Niet: (Aren't infernals generally supposed to know what each other look like?) (4011) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,3,3 = (9) I buildz shit! (4008) Lian: (with how much shaping you've been through?) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I fucking said fucking come with me, cocksucker!" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning probably has a vein throbbing on her head at all times.)) (4015) Niet: (And Lightning would be the one to not notice such stuff.) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, Lightning doesn't care enough to remember.)) (4017) Silver: "How do you know my nocturnal habbits?!" he cried mockingly, unable to hide the grin on his face. "Unfortunately, I will decline... as I said, I go where I please." He bows, and dashes away quickly. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...except I just got an awesome idea.)) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah, you better fucking." The daiklaves vanish again and she grabs Silver by the arm, starting to manhandle him towards the army staging area, just before she catches sight of Ember. "...hey, baby! You were on that fuckin' Ladies of Malfeas calendar!" (4030) Ceylin: (( That would be the best calendar. For rolling SAN against, at least. )) (4017) Silver: (He moves at 24 yards per tick. He ain't caught.) (4030) Ceylin: (( No matter what system you were playing, you'd lose both Clarity and Sanity. )) (4017) Silver: "Hands to yourself, Ms...?" he shouts from a 100 yards away. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh REALLY now, sir.)) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh REAL-LY.)) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...wait, 24?)) (4011) Danizelle: ((Oh great, the Andorjan measuring contest begins) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...anyway, fuck you, Lightning flies at 38 y/tick.)) (4017) Silver: o.o (4011) Danizelle: ((That's right, Lightning can pull a superman)) (4030) Ceylin: (( Both figuratively and the sexual maneuver. )) (4015) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,1,1,1,1 = (10) +5 convictions+5 second excellency +4 demon +10? assistants (4015) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (7) +5 convictions+5 second excellency +4 demon +10? assistants (4015) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,1 = (10) +5 convictions+5 second excellency +4 demon +10? assistants (4017) Silver: "So hands off." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to kill you, you realize." (4017) Silver: "I suppose I didn't, over the rushing din that is the wind," he said, grinning as he grabs for the grip of a large sword on his back. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, you really don't want to fuck with me, guy. You'll be in pieces before you can blink." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "And flaunting your fucking speed at me! I invented speed! I fucked Adorjan!" ** (4017) Silver looks her up and down, letting out a soft whistle. "Then I believe us to be on the same side, fair lady." He bows, his hands dropping to his side. "I meant no disrespect to a co-worker, and I find your aggressiveness... beautiful." ** (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't bang dudes unless they're dudes who turn into chicks. Look. I don't have all fucking day to stand around and listen to you blow hot air, there's that other chick over there I have to grab because suddenly when I'm actually fucking doing something there are all of these Green Sun Princes coming out of the fucking woodwork." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Resplendent Aneurysm Technique)) (4008) Lian: (This may be the most dialogue from Lightning.. ever) (4021) Ilushia: Ember seems to ignore Lightning's comment completely, moving onward into the city, pausing only when the two seemed on the edge of battle to observe with a smile, "Then leave us to our goals and we'll leave you to yours. Or do you enjoy wasting so much time?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She talked a lot last time too.)) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, lady, you need to come see Ceylin because this is our coven's city!" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "And to think I thought you had awesome tits. Fuck." ** (4017) Silver bows again, running up the side of a small building and sitting down at it's edge. "Like the other beautiful lady says, time is to be spent purposefully. And so far, I've spent it working. Mayhaps our goals can be reconciled?" ** (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll reconcile your goals!" (4017) Silver: "Excellent!" he shouts, grinning a perfect set of fanged teeth to them both. (4030) Ceylin: Fortunately for Lightning, one of the guards fetched Ceylin when they saw her barreling toward the horizon at Mach 7. Of course, her speed is probably best expressed in hundredths of the Scourges', so she's within shouting distance long before she's close enough to talk. Fortunately, she can shout damn well. "What the hell is going on over there?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "NOT EXCELLENT!" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "THERE'S A COUPLE OF TITASSES OVER HERE WHO WON'T FUCKING COME WITH ME TO SEE YOU." Two of Lightning's eyes squint as she screams, and the remaining one bugs out. (4021) Ilushia: Ember raises her eyebrows at that, looking up towards Lightning, before the call from Ceylin draws her attention, yelling back, "I've been told to come and seek those who took this city. That my skills and yours might work towards something more meaningful than we could alone." she does actually seem serious. ** (4011) Danizelle wanders out of one of the buildings, looking like yet another attractive mortal, shaking her head and walking over towards Ceylin and Lightning with an amused air. ** (4030) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts and keeps on jogging, and within a few dozen seconds, she's finally within range of the three. She jerks a thumb toward Ember. "See, that actually made some sense to me. Who're you two?" (4017) Silver: "And it appears I have caused distress... unfortunate." He barely hides his grin as he dashes towards Lightning, bending down on one knee in front of her. "A pleasure to meet you, Ceylin. Silver-Tongued Destruction, at your service." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "This chick is hotter than you, Ceylin." (4011) Danizelle: "It's been known to happen. What's with the noise? Lightning did you discover boys suddenly?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck y - oh, no, I'm not falling for that one again. Hooker." (4021) Ilushia: Ember looks Ceylin up and down with a smile, pulling the pipe from her lips before dipping her head in respect, "Brilliant Ember, a smith and warrior of the rightful rulers of Creation. I've come to help in whatever way I can." (4030) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, I've met livestock more attractive than you, Sparky." Ceylin doesn't even turn to look at Lightning as she considers the newcomers. "Fresh blood, huh? Well, her, I recognize." She shrugs toward Ember... with a whole ten Slayers around, it's a bit hard to not know most of them. "Anyway, help can't hurt with who we want to piss off, but we're gonna have a damn complicated government if anybody else gets involved." ** (4011) Danizelle laughs lightly. ** (4011) Danizelle: "So you can be taught. I'm impressed." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks like she wants to tear Ceylin apart and jump up and down o nthe meaty pieces. (4011) Danizelle: "So... new blood? (4017) Silver: "My sinceriest apologies," he said, standing up. "I dislike unannounced arrivals as well. Perhaps a discussion will help?" He turns to Danizelle, giving her a bow, silver hair flickering in the wind. "Every day, I believe. I can bring others blood to you as well." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes the 'I'm watching you' gesture at Silver, with three fingers, and flips him off with the trio of remaining hands. (4011) Danizelle: "Oh my aren't you the romantic?" She grins at lightning. "Take notes lightning, this one's got the right idea." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up." (4011) Danizelle: "Never." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Put a rose between his fucking teeth, that might be the only way to get him to shut his whore mouth." (4030) Ceylin: "Both of you shut up or I'll bury you so deep you'll come out in the Wyld. You two, come on, we'll show you the place." Ceylin waves the newcomers forward. (4017) Silver: "I have many, but my attention is mainly towards my supplicants. Now, shall we get the pleasentries out of the way?" ** (4017) Silver nods, following Ceylin. ** (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Supplicants. My ass." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm sure as hell not going along with you people!" (4015) Niet: Niet floats over eventually, hovering on a pair of batlike wings and skimming over some kind of blueprints. Between the pale skin, aformentioned wings, and horns she looks horrendously like a cliche succubus. A set of very skimpy metal armor she's wearing does nothing but enhance the effect. She's chewing on a pen and doesn't seem to have slept in a while. "Can you be quieter, I'm trying to find a way to blow up the underworld. And... and I almost gave it a coefficient that would have resulted in a wyld explosion that didn't start in the pink, glittery range of utterly unnatural phenomenon." Niet nods as if this appaling statement is a terrible, terrible thing. Two floating shield-like machines hover ominously behind her. (4011) Danizelle: "Oh now Lightning, you know somewhere deep in that little black heart is a spot that gets all gooey at the thought of being ravished by a magnificent bastard." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Ugh." (4011) Danizelle: "Perhaps you wish to be the one fdoing the ravishing? it could be arranged. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Danizelle, shut up." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Bastard's taking my fucking niche." (4011) Danizelle: "/me grins. (4017) Silver: "My edeepest apologies, flying one. Although a wyld explosion in general is a thing to behold." (4011) Danizelle: "Oh Lightning, for such a wicked and wanton wench you're markedly innocent in many ways. now are you done screaming or can i get back to my projects?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "And he's going to fucking romance somebody and it's just going to cause trouble." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Go to hell!" (4021) Ilushia: Ember follows along near Ceylin, giving a brief glance back towards Lightning, waving with one hand, "Your eyes are quite pretty, for what it's worth." before following Ceylin away. (4015) Niet: "I work better in the sun." (4011) Danizelle: Been there, done that, got a higher paying job. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shrieks and does a little hissy-fit jig. (4015) Niet: "It's so much easier to get inspiration for the cutest ideas when I can look up at it." ** (4017) Silver bows to Niet before following Ceylin. ** (4030) Ceylin: "Anyway." Ceylin raises her voice to be heard over the myriad bickering. "Who sent you two? Ligier?" (4015) Niet: Niet sighs, wraps the blueprints up and falls into pace with the others. (4017) Silver: "Yes, through a emissary. I was sowing my motes through this region, and he told me to help the cause here, with the rest of you." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you just... go after them, or something, they probably need you." (4021) Ilushia: Ember nods her head, "He was the one who gave me the information to come here, yes. Though I'm unclear on the specifics of what is needed, precisely." (4015) Niet: "Well, we are going to go kill an elder lunar." ** (4011) Danizelle smirks, and follows Ceylin to have a look at the two new ones ** (4030) Ceylin: "That's just the short term. Long-term plan is taking over Thorns. We're already a little at war with the Mask, but we don't have the army to take him down yet." (4015) Niet: "We could try to trap him outside of Creation." (4011) Danizelle: "if you can get the personnel, Ceylin I can upgrade them rather rapidly" (4011) Danizelle: "Training's another story (4017) Silver: "Mmmh. How is the intelligence in the area?" (4030) Ceylin: "Within Thorns, not a ton. None of us really do the sneaky thing good enough to infiltrate it or hook up with the resistance there. 'Least, if anybody does, they ain't offering." (4015) Niet: "The Godspear might have been used after we stole Juggy." (4017) Silver: "Hmmm. I may be able to contribute to the efforts, then. Assuming the ladies of this coven will let me, that is," he said, glancing at Lightning briefly. (4030) Ceylin: "Lightning sneaks around some, but she might be a bit too killy to do it long-term." (4015) Niet: Niet carefully walks around Silver, glancing him up and down quite thoroughly. (4011) Danizelle: Ex-CUSE ME?" She glares at Ceylin's sneaky comment (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is waaaay back where she was standing first. (4017) Silver: Silver wears his set of moonsilver armor well, and as he sees Niet walking around him, he smiles. (4021) Ilushia: Ember nods her head, "That would be distinctly beyond my area of expertise." chuckling a moment, "Unless 'No witnesses' can be expanded to include 'no survivors' I suppose." (4015) Niet: "Nope. Her chest's too small." (4030) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs at Dani. "No idea what the hell you're good at. You want to infiltrate Thorns?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Suddenly Lightning is looming behind Niet. "Make him into a chick. Maybe then he'll stop flirting with everything that walks." ** (4011) Danizelle gives a rather disgusted look. "If you'd have asked about such I'd have offered. i fgot the impression you wanted to do the world-shattering army of hell approach." ** (4015) Niet: "Wait, him? They make male infernals? How odd..." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. Isn't he hideous?" (4015) Niet: "My condolences whatever your name is." (4015) Niet: Niet pats Silver on the head reassuringly. (4011) Danizelle: "I'm vetoing gender change on the grounds he's more interesting to mine eyes than any of you lot. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you give him boobs I'll let you have a piggyback ride." (4015) Niet: "Deal. I can make him soooo cute~!" (4030) Ceylin: (( Best bribe ever. )) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rubs her hands together gleefully. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Take that, you smarmy bastard! ...also, I need you to make me run faster." (4017) Silver: "Silver. And I accept your condolences, my prescious genius," he said, giving her a flourishing smile. He... doesn't seem to care about their gender-changing plans. (4015) Niet: "Besides, you're always making them female Danzi. You and Sabine. Obviously it must be better since you both know all sorts of biology and other thaumaturgy like that." (4011) Danizelle: "Hey Niet, you do realize to change his sex permanently you'll need to learn genesis (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Niet tapes a spoiler to the back of Lightning's head and paints flames on her sides.)) (4015) Niet: "I can just shape him." (4011) Danizelle: "Sincew when? I haven't altered anyone yet!" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hey, Hei, how's Footsteps doing?)) (4015) Niet: "But... you made all those cute Neomah, didn't you?" (4015) Niet: (Ignore me if Danzi didn't mention this anywhere.) (4011) Danizelle: "oh no dear, that was a limitation I have since overcome." (4030) Ceylin: "Once we finish up work for this doohicky Niet once, I was meaning to talk strategy afterward anyway. Two new people just makes that more useful." (4017) Silver: "Indeed. A pleasent idea, and I can assemble my motes to disperse themselves while we wait." (4015) Niet: "It'll take me another half month or so. We should deal with Raksi before we miss our chance." (4011) Danizelle: I'm pretty much done (4011) Danizelle: Or, more specifically, I am done. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Did you really typo 'once' as 'wants')) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((or the other way around)) (4030) Ceylin: (( Yes, yes I did. )) ** (4011) Danizelle looks at ember and lightning. "How are you two at negotiations?" ** (4030) Ceylin: "That's what I mean, the thing we're trying to get by taking out people." Ceylin waves her hand vaguely. "Obelisk or whatever." (4008) Lian: (Footsteps still doesn't talk, and prefers her original method of eating but can eat normally.. she's generally happy)) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Dasgut.)) (4015) Niet: "Those weren't my idea." (4011) Danizelle: "Silver? you much for negotiation?" (4015) Niet: "Besides, they're not sparkly enough at all, and they clash with the archetecture." (4015) Niet: "Though the effect is wonderfully cute." (4011) Danizelle: "Believe it or not, your obelisks are of no interest to me. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't fucking look at me, I couldn't think of anything else we could use." (4011) Danizelle: "I'm more interested to see if the Book of Three Circles is still in Speriminn and intact." (4021) Ilushia: Ember looks towards Danizelle, "Negotiating for.. What exactly?" furrowing her brow hin contemplation for a moment. (4017) Silver: "I have been told I may talk, and I have substantial unshaped resources at my disposal." (4017) Silver: *I can (4017) Silver: "Who would I be negotiating with, exactly?" (4011) Danizelle: Depends dear (4011) Danizelle: Who here is iunfamiliar with the book of three circles? (4015) Niet: "Didn't you tell me not to talk about that plan?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "The book of what." (4011) Danizelle: "Niet, that's a related plan. (4011) Danizelle: The book, or BOOKS in this case can benefit the coven." (4011) Danizelle: "The OTHER thing is a side project." (4015) Niet: "Oh, but weren't we going to use that to get the book?" (4017) Silver: "I have no knowledge of the book of circles." (4011) Danizelle: "We'll get to that dearie." (4011) Danizelle: "The Book of Three circles is three books: A bool of Emerald, a book of Sapphire, and a book of Adamant. Does anyone care to guess what they contain?" (4030) Ceylin: "If it ain't "an army" or "the Mask of Winters' weakness," I'm not impressed." (4015) Niet: "We could make an army with it." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sits on Ceylin's shoulder. ** (4011) Danizelle rolls her eyes at Ceylin. "How does every single spell of the three circles of sorcery scribed by the Solar deliberative grab you Ceylin? YThose books have spells that ORAMUS has neever seen, much less heard of." ** (4030) Ceylin: "Sounds fiddly to me. I'd just as soon punch somebody instead of zapping them." (4017) Silver: "Ah, the raw power of sorcerers. And I suppose the one you wish me to negotiate with has them, yes?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oramus is a bitch." (4011) Danizelle: That would be correct. I will be negotiating with Raksi. I may need help. Elder Lunars aren't exactly tractable (4011) Danizelle: "Our other objective would preferrably to make sure Raksi does not interfere when we execute the Lounar from Halta (4030) Ceylin: "Remind me again why we're not just killing her?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't fucking know. I could do it in like five seconds, all this pissing around is jsut a waste of time." (4015) Niet: "You want to fight two elder lunars?" (4015) Niet: "They're adorable. It would be really hard." (4017) Silver: "... Lunar?" A very, very angry glare crosses over his face briefly, as if he was ready to tear a hole in reality, before he calmly smiles again. "I agree with Lightning. Killing them would work best." (4030) Ceylin: "You have to ask? Might get my blood pumping for once." (4011) Danizelle: There's at least two elders and possibly several younger ones in Sperminn. (4011) Danizelle: Raksi is OLD. Raksi might be an exploitable resource. (4021) Ilushia: Ember shakes her head, rubbing her chin in thought at the ongoing conversation, "What do you suppose she woud demand from us in return for access to such a treasure?" (4030) Ceylin: Ceylin rubs her chin thoughtfully. "I guess if we're outnumbered, it could be annoying." (4011) Danizelle: Raksi's MATE was Merela. (4030) Ceylin: (( Really? That bit, I didn't know. )) (4008) Lian: ((ST decision) (4030) Ceylin: (( Aha. )) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll pump your blood." (4017) Silver: "Mmmh, I will disagree. Lunars are far too fickle to be dealt with normally, like equals. We will need to exercise caution and force around them all." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "In bed." (4030) Ceylin: (( I guess having your mate bang the sun would lead to some of Raksi's problems. )) (4011) Danizelle: Agreed, but that Lunar has more bloody secrets hiddden in her skin than most of us imagine. If we can GET some of those secrets then all the damned better! (4011) Danizelle: I'm pretty bloody sure that accessing the books without me having to risk... other problems would be nice. But what if... Just what if we could convince the shapeshifting witch to part with the location of The Deliberative Queen's Panlopy? (4011) Danizelle: or any other number of secrets that would make obliterating the Mask of Winters easier? (4017) Silver: "I plead ignorance at the mention of this Panlopy, I'm afraid," he said, chuckling. (4015) Niet: "If we can get her as an ally, we'll have two of the lunar's strongest members. Leviathan might be aquirable as well." (4021) Ilushia: Ember nods her head to that, contemplating something a moment before standing upright, "Do you think she knows where it is?" grinning broadly a moment, "And do you think you can convince her to tell you, and not simply eat you?" (4021) Ilushia: ((*kicks the color-setting switch*)) (4011) Danizelle: Possibly (4011) Danizelle: How likely this might be... (4011) Danizelle: I could not say (4011) Danizelle: But Raksi was psychotic in the first Age. I doubt she's changed much. (4017) Silver: "Mmmmh. As deterring all of you from this course is unlikely, I will offer my services as a spymaster for your cause. Again, though, I do not recommend this course of action." (4011) Danizelle: "Don't worry, little boy. We can always murder the Lunars when they are of no further use to us." (4030) Ceylin: "Spying on the Lunars? What do you got in mind?" ** (4017) Silver shrugs. "If this... Raksi is the queen of fangs, then she will surround herself with her disgusting, chained offspring. And where there are chains, there is resentment. I would find those of her children who desire more, and offer them... oppurtunities." ** (4017) Silver: "When they are of no more use to me, though, they will die." He grips his fists tightly, eye twitching. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Opportunities. You don't need to offer opportunities. Just cut the chains and they'll do whatever you ask!" (4015) Niet: "But that would mess with the other plan." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're all insane." (4011) Danizelle: "Your point is, baldish one?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: She just shakes her head. (4011) Danizelle: "Bedised, you're nuttier than a peanut farm. no room to talk." (4017) Silver: "I don't see the insanity at not wanting to deal with the filthy beasts." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up. You have two new people to do the work I used to do. You shouldn't be bitching." (4011) Danizelle: "Spoken like someone with a score to settle." (4011) Danizelle: "Lightning... Oh never mind this is so not worth it. I need you to set aside your distaste for the beasts while we work." She pokes Silver in the chest. "If you cannot, you're of very little use to us." (4017) Silver: "Mmph. As long as I can arbiter their final fates, I will work well." He intercepts her finger pidpoke, hand twining with hers briefly before he lets go. (4021) Ilushia: Ember looks to Ceylin, "So what plans do you have to deal with the Mask, then? If that's to be our ultimate goal?" she smiles at the concept of that. (4030) Ceylin: "We're working on it. Kind of hard to put together a good plan for fighting somebody with an army bigger than your entire population who can show up on your doorstep if he wants. So far, we're building up allies. Like I said, wanna meet to discuss our overall plans after this." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're all already here. Why do we need to meet again?" (4017) Silver: "Perhaps to exchange pleasentries? Or assign roles?" He glances around at the strange faces, pulling up a chair quickly and sitting down. (4030) Ceylin: "Because we have to figure out how to deal with the Lunars first." (4011) Danizelle: Negotiate with Raksi (4011) Danizelle: If it fails, we kill her (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Which one is Raksi again?" (4011) Danizelle: then we hunt down this Haltan and kill her (4017) Silver: "Does she know of our existence?" (4011) Danizelle: Given we butchered the Goddess of Halta? (4011) Danizelle: And almost killed the Bull's harlot? (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wait, we killed her already? When was this?" (4011) Danizelle: Caltia. (4011) Danizelle: remember? (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Was I involved in this?" (4011) Danizelle: You wate the third circle demon Samea summoned to defend her? (4011) Danizelle: *ate (4011) Danizelle: "Poor Lightning, no more than thirty years old and already senility is setting in. If we put her down would it be a mercy lkilling? (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I ate someone?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ...she pauses and rubs her head. "Oh, right, that. I remember now." (4008) Lian: ((The session before last) (4011) Danizelle: "Lightning did your tryst with your mate addle you? (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "What mate?" ** (4011) Danizelle sighs ** (4015) Niet: Niet facepalms. (4017) Silver: "Ahem. I will assume she will be wary of us, then. Perhaps a new face and identity would be best when dealing with her?" (4011) Danizelle: "Ok, your tactic to frustrate me has now failed. (4011) Danizelle: "Lightning, why don't you try plauying ignorant with Ceylin? You're more likely to get a reaction." (4011) Danizelle: "None of the Lunars know what I liook like (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "What mate?!" (4021) Ilushia: Ember ponders that a few moments, taking a quiet draw from her pipe, "If we're to fight her we should go in force. One so old won't be defeated easily, I'm certain." (4011) Danizelle: And for that matter, Neither does the Mask of Winters (4017) Silver: "Correct, good Ember." ** (4011) Danizelle ignores Lightning ** (4030) Ceylin: "No sense taking it easy on her or nothing." (4021) Ilushia: Ember looks towars Silver, one eyebrow raised, "Hmmm?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares at Dani. "...fuck..." (4011) Danizelle: "Are you really so bloody uneducated that you don't know how solars and Lunars work and what we are Lightning??? (4011) Danizelle: eVERY ONE OF US HAS A lUNAR mATE." (4011) Danizelle: (AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!! (4017) Silver: "I believe our methods should be reconciled, so that we do not attract any potential survivors attention, or her allies. I propse we forge a false identity for ourselves... so that if we fail, we will not invite punishment." (4011) Danizelle: ((Hate caps key!) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't know who you were fucking talking about! You make fun of me so much I never know who you think I'm fucking!" (4017) Silver: "... no we don't," Silver said, eye twitching. (4015) Niet: "And if they see through it, it makes us likely to fail." (4015) Niet: "Besides, Danzi, why can't we just go through with that plan?" (4021) Ilushia: "If we fail, we will be dead, so any punishment we might draw would be meaningless." Ember seems pretty solid on this concept, looking to Silver with seriousness, "Or would you prepose that one such as Raksi would simply let us walk away if we failed to kill her?" (4011) Danizelle: "it should work. For that, I need Niet. For the rest, Silver, I need tyou to get information. Ceylin, I need you and lightning to have a battleplan ready just in case negotiations fail. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lokos down at Ceylin. "If negotiations fail, you hit things and I'll cut things up." (4030) Ceylin: "Fuck up their shit." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "You got it, boss." (4017) Silver: "Oh-ho-ho, my fair fires daughter. If we fail, I intend to survive, not die. In fact, I don't intend to die for some time." (4011) Danizelle: "See? You're learning Diplomacy already. when talk fails you beat up the other children for their Obols." (4017) Silver: "Besides, depending on our identity, we may direct her wrath towards someone else, yes?" (4011) Danizelle: "Don't worry overly much about an identity for me, Silver-Tongue Destruction. I craft my own identities. I cannot do so much for the rest of you, however (4017) Silver: "Very well then." (4017) Silver: "I shall begin my work after this meeting? Unless I am needed for something else?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can make my own, too, so you all fuck off." (4011) Danizelle: Niet? Do you even wish to bother hiding your identity? (4015) Niet: "If everyone can't do it, what's the point of anyone doing it? We're relatively well known." (4015) Niet: "At least myself, Ceycey and Sparky." (4011) Danizelle: "I'm only known within the coven, and I prefer to keep it that way. (4017) Silver: "I have yet to attract attention to myself, and would rather keep incognito." (4021) Ilushia: Ember shrugs her shoulders, "Do as you like, I will help how I can." grinning broadly, "However much more I might enjoy the chance to see more enemies fall." (4011) Danizelle: "And i'm assuming, Emeber, that you will be joining Ceylin and Lightning for the removal of cfaces? (4011) Danizelle: Ceylin, we seem to have a plan. Do we run with it? or do you wish to sit here and debate more on the virtues of diplomacy?" (4030) Ceylin: "It's worth a shot." (4017) Silver: "I find a few silver words can go a long ways towards goals... especially if we offer actual silver. What is this Queen interested in, besides sitting on a hoard of magic?" (4011) Danizelle: "Lightning? Anything to add?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "What's our plan?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. As usual." (4011) Danizelle: Silver Spies, I talk, if the spying and talking fail, you Ceylin and Ember start the traditional murder/atrocity tradition." (4011) Danizelle: Niet? You already know what we're going to put on the table, so that does not need discussion (4011) Danizelle: Any other points? (4015) Niet: "Yep." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Right." (4011) Danizelle: "Ember, you tell Ceylin what you can do, and follow her lead until you get used to getting violent alongside her and Lightning. the two of them have gotten to the point where they just complement each other in combat (4017) Silver: "Ahem? What will Niet be putting on the table?" (4011) Danizelle: "I'll tell you once you've shown you're worth keeping in the coven." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "We require naked pictures of all new Slayers." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning blinks and looks down at Ceylin again. "...do we really work well together?" (4021) Ilushia: Ember nods her head and smiles, "I think I can manage that, certainly." (4011) Danizelle: "Do we need infantry, or should we plan to escepe, and return with an army? (4011) Danizelle: "Or do we do this personal-like?"\ ** (4011) Danizelle looks at Ceylin very poiontedly, expecting her to answer ** (4069) Kel (enter): 23:59 (4069) Kel: Booting '(4030) Kel' from room... (4030) Kel (exit): 23:59 (4017) Silver: "Hmmm. Give me some time, and a fresh challenge, and I will gift all of you with men and resources." (4011) Danizelle: ((What was the last thing you saw there, Ceylin?" (4069) Ceylin: (( THe last thing I said. )) (4011) Danizelle: "We'll be needing those later regardless, Silver." (4069) Ceylin: (( Lightning filled me in. )) (4069) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs and looks up to Lightning. "I smash stuff and then you smash the other stuff. Guess that complements pretty well." (4017) Silver: "Then I will do my best to twist the weave even further, good lady." He bows, cloak swirling against the wind. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shrugs. (4008) Lian: How are you planning on traveling? (4011) Danizelle: "Alright. The only thing left to decide is between you that enjoy harming others as to whether you wish to do thiss with an army... or up close and personal (4069) Ceylin: "She likely to have any spells that can banish a hundred demons at once or anything?" (4021) Ilushia: Ember shrugs her shoulders, "I do not believe we would need such help. But that is your decision to make." (4069) Ceylin: "If she's got a beastman army, we might need it." (4015) Niet: "I summoned Geresvin." (4017) Silver: "Unlike my hands, they cannot be everywhere at once. If we have a army, it will provide a diversion, at least. Something that will aid us if negotiations go sour." ** (4011) Danizelle gets a sour look ** (4069) Ceylin: "It'd be hard to summon enough demons to stand up to centuries of beastmen, though, if it comes to that." (4011) Danizelle: It's probably going to depend on negotiation then (4011) Danizelle: Let's skip the army (4011) Danizelle: if we have to fight our way OUT then it probably means we jhad to kill Raksi anyway (4017) Silver: "Mmmh. An army speaks of status and power, though... things that will be useful in negotiations." (4011) Danizelle: And a couple centuries of beastmen versus the entirety of our coven isn't exactly a huge concern (4011) Danizelle: it will take too long to raise arm and march rthe army (4017) Silver: "I suppose," he said, sighing lightly. (4011) Danizelle: we'll have to do this now if we wish to get a chance at the haltan Lunar. (4015) Niet: "Is threatening her really the right decision?" (4011) Danizelle: Silver, concentrate your efforts on finding this Haltan Elder. Who it is, what her powers are, where she's hidding (4017) Silver: "Of course, milady." (4011) Danizelle: "I know Raksi well enough to negotiate with her." (4011) Danizelle: "The rest depends on just how insane she's become since I saw her last. (4011) Danizelle: "So. Flying on Agatae to get to Sperminn? (4015) Niet: 1d10 => 7 = (7) (4015) Niet: (Ignore) (4015) Niet: "The trains don't go that way." (4017) Silver: "I'd prefer to run myself." (4011) Danizelle: "We do have flying, cute demons that love having riders, yes Niet?" (4015) Niet: "Yes." (4011) Danizelle: "Let's make use of them." (4015) Niet: "Do we take Geresvin?" ** (4011) Danizelle considers. "Yes. Negotiation is one thing, but it generally does not speak ill of one to have a bodyguard." ** ** (4011) Danizelle stretches her arm, rubbing a spot on her shoulder, looking annoyed. ** (4011) Danizelle: "So, Ceylin, on your word, we gather the mounts and go." (4069) Ceylin: "You two have anything you need to drop off? Claim a building for yourself to live in or anything?" (4017) Silver: "I carry all that matters in here," he said, tapping his temple. (4021) Ilushia: Ember shakes her head, "Anything I have to do can wait until we return." (4069) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "No reason to dick around, then. Everybody grab a bug." (4008) Lian: not the ship? (4015) Niet: Niet moves to deposit her blueprints and get Geresvin. (4069) Ceylin: (( Which is faster? )) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck your bugs." (4008) Lian: (the bugs are slightly faster if you have them do their portal trick__ (4069) Ceylin: (( Probably a bit stealthier than the boat, too. )) (4011) Danizelle: juuust a bit (4008) Lian: but less comfortable (4069) Ceylin: (( Being made out of metal, Ceylin doesn't worry much about chafing. )) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can Lightning fly faster than them?)) (4008) Lian: ((over twice as fast)) (4017) Silver: ((Silver will run.)) (4008) Lian: (and how do you plan to find the city in the jungle?) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, then Lightning will fly.)) (4017) Silver: ((Does it matter how we get there?)) (4015) Niet: (Savant/past lives?) (4011) Danizelle: ((How about Danzi knows exactly where it is?)) (4008) Lian: Right you know where it was before (4011) Danizelle: ((You've already told me as much heheheh)) (4011) Danizelle: ((which means it's probably still there. However... FINDING still there means deciphering new landmarks)) (4011) Danizelle: ((Once we get close we start looking for the freaking hordes of beastmen (4017) Silver: ((Yes. And I have 2 ranks of Spies.)) (4011) Danizelle: ((I'm going to have to bounce out of the house here in a bit for an undetermined amount of time)) (4021) Ilushia: ((I have no opinion how we get there. Just so long as we have a way to do so >.>)) (4017) Silver: ((Same here.)) (4008) Lian: well its going to be coming up on 1 am be abit late to do combat or indepth stuff but we can get the general spying out of the way and you can set things up for next week (4011) Danizelle: I'm cool with that (4015) Niet: ((Sure.)) (4017) Silver: OK. (4008) Lian: So just silver goes ahead to scout? (4017) Silver: Yeah, and move his spies in/extend his network a bit in the area. (4008) Lian: I am going to go with its increadilby hard to infiltraite a closed society in the middle of the Jungle (4017) Silver: Okie-dokie. (4069) Ceylin: Don't Lunars also get access to one of the very few things that can pierce that Fiend disguise thing? (4069) Ceylin: Thing thing thing. (4021) Ilushia: I don't think so. (4011) Danizelle: what would that be? (4011) Danizelle: Danzi can spoof essence sight (4011) Danizelle: and other things that detect trooth (4008) Lian: Just the Solar set does that, or theoretically the SWLIHN set (4011) Danizelle: Ebon Dragon's a fucker like that (4069) Ceylin: I seem to remember that Neph or somebody said All-Encompassing Sorceror's Sight versus ED disguises are perfect vs. perfect, so it goes into essence roll-off. (4069) Ceylin: And that Lunars had a comparable effect. (4021) Ilushia: I don't think so. (4011) Danizelle: it's a roll off (4017) Silver: Lunars have AESS. (4011) Danizelle: it says so oin snarling the loom and it's upgrade (4011) Danizelle: both of which I have. (4011) Danizelle: and I get my essence as bonus successes (4069) Ceylin: Ahhh. Probably still pretty safe versus anybody but an elder, then. (4015) Niet: I think the lunar charm gives teh same bonus. (4011) Danizelle: yeah, with Raksi I'm debating Danzi shaping herself to something less...obvious (4011) Danizelle: she could probably do it in transit (4011) Danizelle: her agatae would simply have a sickening flesh-womb clinging to it like a parasite for the trip (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: aaghh (4011) Danizelle: you know you love the flesh-womb (4011) Danizelle: we can gives lightning even more lovely mutations (4011) Danizelle: perhaps another head so she can argue with herself (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: She would never get anything done again. (4011) Danizelle: hehehehehe (4011) Danizelle: Now I know how to keep her from gutting Danzi (4008) Lian: So intilftration ideas? (4017) Silver: Danzi mutates one of Silvers spies into a beastman. (4011) Danizelle: if it comes down to it? nemesis Self Imagined Anew and Black Mirror Shintai (4011) Danizelle: and mutating one of Silver's spies into a beastman (4017) Silver: Several of them, as he can contact them all mentally. (4011) Danizelle: Silver, get the two charms I just mentioned (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: And then he ragefits. (4011) Danizelle: You want them (4008) Lian: He's evil Djinni (4011) Danizelle: true (4008) Lian: (Perception+investigationi or socialize whatever is higher) (4017) Silver: Me? (4011) Danizelle: ((OK I gotte roll)) (4011) Danizelle: ((Later)) (4011) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (4011) Danizelle (exit): 01:05 (4008) Lian: whoever would look into stuff (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: What kind of stuff? (4008) Lian: who'd search the various and sundry debase barbarian tribes outside the city (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: not it (4017) Silver: Silver would. (4017) Silver: 3d10 => 1,5,8 = (14) (4017) Silver: Yaaay. (4008) Lian: (.....would you like to try and search for information in a manor resonating with a Yozi and stunt for it see if one is applicable?) (4015) Niet: Hmmm. (4015) Niet: How close to the city are we talking? (4015) Niet: Close enough that someone would be likely to care what happens? (4008) Lian: there's a large sundry of the most primitive barbarians any of you can concieve of stone age tools no domesticated animals plants, no textiles... out and oute cave people in huts (4008) Lian: These are the "Suburbs" of the city you are going to (4015) Niet: OK, Niet's just going to PIM one. (4015) Niet: Unless someone stops her. ** (4017) Silver will run through the gauntlet of villages, posing as his alter ego, the Dervish of Desire. He makes his through the 'suburbs' quickly, catching the eye of all, but especially the women. Within a hour, he has bedded 1, and within a day, he has persuaded several of them to provide him with a few 'services' for greater beauty and health. ** (4017) Silver: (Cecelyne excellency. Can I roll it with a possible stunt?) (4008) Lian: (+2 same pool) (4008) Lian: is niet just going to PIM a hunter? (4017) Silver: 5d10 => 3,9,1,3,5 = (21) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drums on Ceylin's head as they hang around. "So do you think they'll need us?" (4015) Niet: That could work too. I was thinking of a small village or somesuch. (4017) Silver: (1 more success) (4015) Niet: But that might stand out too much. (4008) Lian: (you aren't going to spend motes for Cecelyne's excellency? you can buy up to 3) (4017) Silver: (I did spend the motes.) (4008) Lian: (OH so you are counting the first one) (4008) Lian: You pretty easily get that barbarians regularly enter the town to offer up a tasty baby at least once a week from the various and sundry villages (4017) Silver: "Tut tut tut," he said, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around two women he'd recently touched up. "Well, thank you for your time, ladies. Now, remember what to do!" He kisses both of them before their husbands come to bash his head in. (4069) Ceylin: "Name one time we've negotiated with somebody without ending up killing them or getting them entirely on our side." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Usually getting them on our side involves killing them first." She sighs and wraps two arms around Ceylin's head, leaning on it. "Dammit." (4069) Ceylin: "That didn't make a bit of fucking sense." (4017) Silver: "A failure to negotiate and listen on their part, of course," he said, dusting the dust and blood off his armor. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Remember when we cut that one girl up and Niet had some big thing that wrapped around her and put her back together?" (4069) Ceylin: "That's still not much of a 'usually.'" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up. I'm just trying to make conversation." (4008) Lian: (there you go you have something to send the spy in with..) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "The hell's your problem? Are you pissed off at me?" (4069) Ceylin: "No, I'm saying that didn't make any sense." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're being a bitch." (4017) Silver: "... anyways, I've found a schedule of baby-eating. Apparently, they come by weekly." (4069) Ceylin: "No more than usual." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hmph." (4008) Lian: so (4008) Lian: echoo (4121) Ilushia (enter): 01:44 (4121) Ilushia: Stupid internet. (4017) Silver: "So, fair Ember, I've noticed that you're a smith. Have you any projects brewing in that gair head of yours?" (4017) Silver: *fair (4121) Ilushia: Ember eyes Silver with a grin, pipe held in her teeth, "Oh, most certainly. But most would take too long to be enacted at the moment. They shall have to wait until we finish this first." (4021) Ilushia (exit): 01:48 (4008) Lian: (Going to send in the spy?) (4017) Silver: "Mmmh-hmm-mm, fair lady?" he asks, flipping a coin along his fingers. "I can see you know, laboring hard over a anvil, well-shaped muscles flexing. What is your proudest question, child of the fire?" (4017) Silver: *creation (4121) Ilushia: "Although it is meager as a beginning, Vitriol's Grace remains my most favored creation, thus far. Every tale needs a first word, and every journey a first step. Without the first blade, how can you make the last?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning braids Ceylin's hair. (4017) Silver: "Indeed." He takes off his massive grand daiklave, seemingly made of mist. "I recieved this as a gift, upon my initiation into this fair brotherhood... or sisterhood, it seems more like," he said, smiling at the women around him. "Mayhaps you forged this, so that I may aid you in the future?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Y'know what, Silver?" (4017) Silver: "You will either gut me, or turn me into a member of the faierer sex if I do not cease my shameless flirtation?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. I'm going to shit in your bed." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "And she's not the only smith around here, anyway." (4017) Silver: "Mmmh. A failure on my part. I would apologize, but I have a feeling you would be insulted." (4121) Ilushia: Ember reaches out to briefly touch the blade, shaking her head, "Certainly not one of mine. Though whomever forged it was a superlative craftsman." (4017) Silver: "Would you like to examine it more closely?" (4017) Silver: "I have little mind for magic, or special weapons, and I wouldn't want this falling apart in the middle of scorching combat." (4121) Ilushia: Ember shakes her head, "Treat it well, fight with skill and it won't betray you. Weapons such as this could survive the end of days and not bear a scratch." looking Silver up and down with intent and focused gaze, "You do treat your weapons with respect and fight well, don't you? I would hate to think that I'd met another who believes a strong weapon can make up for a weak hand." ** (4017) Silver blinks, standing up. He flows into a odd, self-taught position, wielding the massive blade like a small dagger, every movement slicing the wind. Finishing his rough kata, he tosses a set of unbroken chopsticks into the air, and brings his blade down... it splits into two right into her lap. "My lady, I would shudder at having your wrath upon me, even as I savored the emotion as Adjoran taught me," he said, sheathing the blade and sitting down. ** (4008) Lian: enventually the confused spy will comeback with information and a suprisingly alive baby. ** (4017) Silver glances at the spy, blinking. "Oh. Good work, spy," he said, taking the baby back. "Tell me what you saw and heard, and I give you the priveladge of worshipping me, so you may recieve more gifts." ** (4121) Ilushia: Ember picks up the severed chopsticks, chuckling a moment, offering them back to Silver, "So I can see. I'm certain you'll do your lady proud." relaxing quietly for the time being, looking up as the spy returns, watching him quietly. (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning eyes the baby. (4008) Lian: "Raksi said to apppologize to the people here for the baby eating as it was just a phase.. and there were these pale people in leather.. but not around I didn't understand what they were saying they seemed to be listening to automoton that the Lunar seemed to be quite praising of, that it helped her overcome her crazyness" ** (4017) Silver frowns slightly, hands balling into fists. "Pale people in leather? Automoton? Describe them to me, please, and anything else." ** (4008) Lian: "Like leather but wrong. Really pale like they don't get alot of sun. They all had this wierd sort of piercing a gem in their forhead.. I guess the Automoton kind of did to" (4017) Silver: "My friends, have you any knowledge of these things?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "More of those things we broke." (4121) Ilushia: Ember shakes her head, "Nothing like anything I've heard of." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Or... traded for." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "It was a while ago. Niet might still have it." (4017) Silver: "Mmmh. Anything else, my faithful spy?" (4008) Lian: "I think there might have been another of them staying there..." (4015) Niet: "They've taken over a lot of the south and converted the Paragon... It's nice to pay attention at the Thing you know..." (4015) Niet: "If they're moving up we should act quickly to corner them off." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Paying attention is for people who fucking pay attention." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "And some people were busy getting punched through walls at the Thing." (4015) Niet: "This was after." (4121) Ilushia: "How very insightful." Ember climbs to her feet and looks towards the city, "Then it seems we have few choices open to us at the moment." (4008) Lian: (You didn't get punched through the wall.. you got punched 20 miles....) (4015) Niet: (Which is what, a tick?) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((There was walls involved.)) (4017) Silver: "Or flee for the moment," he said, shrugging. (4015) Niet: "And lose the far east?" (4015) Niet: "They're a cute enough force to force the realm to pull together." (4015) Niet: "We lose in raw power at the moment." (4121) Ilushia: "Then we must change the situation such that we are not at a loss, or our losses will only mount higher." (4017) Silver: "Perhaps a feint, or distraction?" he asked, shrugging. "Or maybe someone here skilled in the arts of war could devise a proper strategy?" (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin." (4015) Niet: "Or we can just outbid them for Raksi." (4015) Niet: "And isn't making others look bad what Danzi's supposed to do?" (4069) Ceylin: "If they want to approach civilization, they have to deal with Lookshy, Thorns, us, and half a dozen others. If they stick outside of that, the far East is slow going, conquest-wise, since they'll spend months getting diseases in jungles. Unless they brought an army big enough to conquer the Realm in one go, I don't think they'll be a serious power in the East until after Thorns is ours." (4015) Niet: "After which we're facing a much bigger power than ourselves, and most of the numerous states are gone." (4017) Silver: "So we have time, then? Or not?" (4015) Niet: "You don't ignore the biggest enemy in favor of smaller ones. You work with weaker forces to defeat the bigger enemy. Afterward you have less to fear from the weaker forces. If they're moving this way it means they're confident enough to fight off the Realm and keep expanding. Not cute at all." (4017) Silver: "No, no indeed. Few things truely are in this world," he said, sitting up. "So. An alliance with Raksi might be in order?" (4069) Ceylin: "Or it just means they're ignorant of what they're up against. They're not from around here, they could be totally at a loss for what they're up against." (4069) Ceylin: (( Goddammit, I'm repeating myself now. )) (4069) Ceylin: (( I need to sleep about negative two hours from now. )) (4121) Ilushia: "They might also be coming from other locations than just the south. It's hard to say." Ember shakes her head, "But if we do nothing, and they continue to gain, they will inevitably become weaker compared to them." nodding her head in the direction of the city, "I do not think Raksi will agree to help us conflict with those who returned her sanity. Unless she would prefer to become mad again..." looking towards Silver at that. (4015) Niet: "It's a simple matter of changing the terms." (4017) Silver: "It's difficult to say with beasts, and their methods of sanity," he said, nodding. "But I think you're right. Still... perhaps we can use this to our advantage. I doubt that they have love of the Mask, and if they seek to fight him... it could benefit us." (4015) Niet: "... You're deaf, right?" (4069) Ceylin: "Point is, until we hear of an army that has a chance of actually hitting us within a few months, we ignore them. Our job is to get Thorns, and we're a hell of a lot closer to Thorns than an army in the South is to us." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i slep)) (4015) Niet: "So... We're ignoring the very dangerous existential threat to the Reclamation, for the guy that can't handle Lookshy?" (4015) Niet: "Lookshy that's already lost its city." (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It's too laaaate)) (4014) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (4014) Plaid (exit): 03:05 (4015) Niet: "And allying with a stronger force is just idiotic." (4015) Niet: "It's inviting them to take over." (4017) Silver: "I never said we should ally with them," he said, yawning. (4069) Ceylin: Ceylin growls. "We weren't asked to fight off a bunch of these gem-things, we were asked to conquer Thorns. Until I hear Ligier say otherwise, that's what we're doing." (4015) Niet: "Or did you really think the goal was to conquer Thorns? That's not a beautiful enough canvus at all." (4015) Niet: "So... Conquer Thorns today, lose it tomorrow works for you?" (4017) Silver: "Nooo. I was hoping Thorns and this new army would destroy each other. But it might just be idle thinking on my part." (4015) Niet: "They're a lot bigger." (4008) Lian: "There didn't look like an army just a few of them"The spy adds (4017) Silver: "Which is where -we- come in. We could even the odds, and-" He glares at the spy, frowning. "Then you should have told us that sooner." (4008) Lian: "Sorry.." (4015) Niet: "So we just turn Raksi against them." (4121) Ilushia: Ember shook her head, "We are here. If we leave, we lose more time. If we stay and fight, we might yet head off their ambitions here, buying us enough time to take Thorns and more. Turning Raksi against them and stopping their plans is the only logical course of action." she grins, "And the most directly violent, as well." (4015) Niet: "..." (4017) Silver: "I have to say, I enjoy the way you think, daughter of fire." (4015) Niet: "You're both ugly." (4138) Danizelle (enter): 03:14 (4138) Danizelle: ((I'm done with extraneous shit)) (4017) Silver: "And what would you have us do, then?" he asked, stretching out slightly. "Shower them with love and 'cuteness', and bind them to our side along with Raksi?" (4069) Ceylin: (( I'm gonna sleep too. It's about all I can do to sit up right now. )) (4069) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (4069) Kel (exit): 03:16 (4015) Niet: "There's a difference between ignoring and directly attacking. Half of you are manipulators and we have something Raksi really wants." (4017) Silver: "And what is that, exactly?" (4015) Niet: "She's also someone who, until recently, considered eating babies a good idea. Do you really think she's given up the side of pink sparkles and cuteness for general love toward mankind?" (4015) Niet: "Even if she's sane that doesn't necessarily mean she won't backstab them in a moment." (4121) Ilushia: "I believe I already suggested that. But whatever benefit we might gain from Raksi joining us is certain to put us in conflict with those here to gain her trust." Ember nods to Niet, "Allow her freedom of her madness anew, convince her to join us, certainly even offer her a chance at greater power. But do so knowing that her would-be subverters are not likely to take it well." (4015) Niet: "Right. They get mad at her." (4015) Niet: "And then they're slowed down quite a bit." (4017) Silver: "Whatever we do, I'd suggest more information on this odd group. He presses his fingers to his temples, massaging them. "If my worshippers know of anything, they will contact me." (4015) Niet: "And we come out without directly moving against a really big!! army and getting them all mad at us." Niet nods cheerfully. (4138) Danizelle: "Or i can make them think each has betrayed the other." (4017) Silver: "So. The plan is to... what, exactly?" (4138) Danizelle: "Dearie, my patron is the Ebon Dragon. What do you think I'm going to recommend we do?" (4015) Niet: "Be subtle ninja. Make everyone hate everyone else and love us." (4121) Ilushia: "Turn Raksi against her would-be allies, stymie their actions in this section of Creation and gain access to Raksi's store of magic and troops, I believe." Ember chuckles, "The question is the specifics, I believe, at this point." ** (4138) Danizelle grins ** (4138) Danizelle: You leave betrayals to me dearie. (4017) Silver: "Mmmh. I suppose forming a alliance, and then having them fight against these... oddities, would be best. And insuring that they destroy each in the conflict as well." (4138) Danizelle: "That would be ideal, but I need to get solid information on these newcomers (4017) Silver: "Which is what I will engage my spies to do. Hopefully, I'll gather more here, to replace the ones I might lose," he said, looking unworried at the prospect. (4015) Niet: "You realize there's a coven that's been fighting them for a year now?" (4138) Danizelle: "I just may have to join their army for a bit of time." (4138) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (4017) Silver: "Nooo. I've been busy elsewhere." (4121) Ilushia: Ember shrugs her shoulders, "They are not us. We are here, they are not. Take the opportunities granted to you that you might have the chance to gain new ones." (4017) Silver: "Is that from the Thousand Actions?" (4017) Silver: (Night everyone.) (4017) Silver: Disconnecting from server... (4017) Silver (exit): 03:35 (4008) Lian: Do you want to keep discussing or should i close up? (4138) Danizelle: close up. I'll look at the transcript (4121) Ilushia: Yeah, probably a good place to stop. (4008) Lian: alright closing up you know how to contact me if you want ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights